Tracks of Life
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: A girl meets a musical legend in a bar, and she suddenly is yanked literaly into his world.Three years after the setting of the prologue, she still finds herself with him, and a lot more than she bargained for. Will he let her go? Ryu/OC pairing.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is a Gravitation fic in the view of an original character. I don't own Gravitation. ^^ Okay, please review whether you like it or not—please. Thanks for reading!! As well, this is a "Mary Sue" story as people keep rudely reviewing about, so if you're just going to send a review about it sucking because I have original characters in it, go for it. It doesn't bother me. Enjoy. ^^**

**_Prologue: A Chance Meeting_**

"I can't believe you're doing this to me..." I shoved my sunglasses into place as I was pushed through the door of the karaoke bar unwillingly.

"Well, you should believe it. Because I am. So get used to it!!" My sister was slightly taller than me, with brilliant, shining sapphire eyes, a large difference from my lavender ones. Even though she was younger than me by a year and a half, she overpowered me like an ox. Fighting it was futile.

"Sango, I don't drink!!" I pointed out irritably. "If I'm not going to have any fun, why bring me here?"

She made a _tsk_ sound, as if the reason was so absurdly obvious that I was an idiot for not seeing it sooner. "Didn't you know? I had to fight to get us into here. It's almost impossible!! Everyone awesome and famous comes here!!" She grinned wildly, twirling a a rogue strand of blond hair around her index finger. "Maybe we'll see Ryuichi Sakuma. Wouldn't you just die on the spot?"

"Don't remind me," I mumbled, my face turning a soft shade of pink. Ryuichi—famed lead singer of Nittle Grasper—was a musical genius. Anyone, let alone me, would kill to meet him. Luckily, my gun was hidden in my purse.

"Come on, Reira!! Relax; and try to have a little fun for once in your life!!" Sango abandoned me, skipping out into the crowd. I turned away before I could see her dancing and waving frantically to me. People didn't need to think that I was with her. At all.

I sat down in the corner of the bar. The flashing, techno lights were enough for me to read, and I was glad of that. I pulled my college book from my purse and furrowed my brow, trying desperately to study Pascal's Triangle. I blocked out most of the noise; the music wasn't enough to irritate me, and nobody had bothered to tempt me onto the dance floor.

The thought had hardly crossed my mind, and a shadow suddenly loomed over me. "Hey!! Why are you doing that?"

I looked up to glare at the man, but he was already snatching my algebra book from me. I saw his brow furrow under dark sunglasses, and he scratched his head, quite perplexed. I let my eyes trail over him quickly while he wasn't paying attention to me. He had dark brown hair cut in nice, shaggy layers, and I couldn't see his eye color. I bit my lip, trying to keep my expression neutral.

"What is this?" he asked, finally giving up on deciphering the math. "I can't understand it at all!!"

"It's math," I said, a little confused that he didn't know what it was.

"_Oh."_ This upset the highly attractive stranger. He nodded a little before he abruptly grabbed my hand, yanking me to my feet. The book was tossed onto the bar without a second thought. I tried to fight him, but he was somehow able to drag me into the dancing crowd. I looked around, feeling the sensation of being a fish out of water.

"Dance with me!!" he said energetically, spinning me around at random. "Dancing's fun!! It'll help you get those funny numbers out of your head!!"

"I _want_ them in my head," I tried to explain. "I have to go to college...."

"Why?" By now, he was doing some random thing with his arms, flailing them about like a sprinkler. I glanced around, making sure that not everyone was doing this, ensuring I wasn't insane.

"I have to get a job," I said, willing him to understand.

He didn't. "_Why!!??_" He found it quite extraordinary that I was even considering a job.

"If I don't get a job, how will I make a living?" I countered.

"You should sing." Of that, he was determined.

"I can't—"

"Sure you can!! It's easy!!" Next thing I knew, he was pulling me off the dance floor, toward the stage.

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no..._ Now I _really_ fought against him, but he was adamant. I shoved my heels into the ground, leaving behind me a trail of smoke and the nasty smell of burnt rubber.

"We wanna sing a duet!! Something mushy and romantic!!" Ryuichi told the DJ.

"Wait a minute!!" I protested. "I can't sing!! I sound like nails on a chalkboard!!"

"Su---------ure 'ya do!!" Ryuichi laughed, handing me a microphone. "Trust me!!"

So I did trust him. Against all my better judgment, I trusted this stranger, and I sang a duet with him. I vowed never to do it again as long as I was breathing, but for one slim moment, I let go. When I did, I was happy. Singing with him was...strange, foreign. I'd never experienced anything like it before that moment.

I wanted to experience it again.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" The stranger was pulling me off the stage again. I felt too flustered to move Some inner part of me was screaming at myself for committing such an act of treachery. The other part, however, was pumping more and more adrenaline into my veins and screaming, "_LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!"_

I felt so conflicted.

"No, I guess it wasn't..." I glanced over at him. "Hey, your voice sounds really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" It was nagging in the back of my head. I knew his voice. It was more familiar to me than breathing. What was it, though...?

"Nope. I don't think so." The stranger glanced at a blond with a pony-tail who was passing by us, and a pout formed on his lips. Then, he looked back at me, grinning largely. "I have to go!! I hope I can sing with you again!!!"

"Wait--" It was about to click in. I could feel it. I tried to take a hold of his arm, but he swiftly maneuvered away from me, melting into the large crowd of faces. I backed up a little, trying to get back to my seat. I ended up running right into Sango, who fell flat on her face.

"OUCH!! I'm telling Shuichi!!" she threatened.

"I'm not afraid of Shindou. Did you happen to see that guy I was with?"

"Him? Oh, no I didn't. Didn't he sound like Ryuichi, though? That was amazing!! I never knew you could sing like that..."

I missed everything else she said as the final piece of the puzzle snapped into place. The hair, the voice...It had to be him. _I sang with Ryuichi Sakuma!!_ I felt like ripping my eyes out and making a mask out of them. How could I do that to myself?? How could I not recognize him...

That bothered me for a few days. I walked around the house like a zombie, or so Sango claimed (which must've frightened her, for she tried several methods of vanquishing me before she locked herself in her bedroom). It wasn't until three days later that I realized how life-changing that experience actually had been.

I answered a knock at the door, finding Tohma Seguchi on my doorstep. "Miss Reira Takahiro?? I am Tohma Seguchi. You and I need to have a word concerning Ryuichi Sakuma."

Oh no. I was being sued for letting him do the Sprinkler in public!! Kill me now...

"Ryuichi is to be going overseas to America soon. After your meeting in the clubhouse, he decided that he wasn't going unless you went there with him. I know it's a lot to ask, but you apparently made quite an impression on him. You will be payed as his assistant. I promise you that the money will be good," Tohma explained, his sharp, sapphire gaze watching me. If I had a muscle spasm, he would catch it.

I swallowed, turning my eye to my feet. America? With _Ryuichi Sakuma_? Would I live through it? Did I honestly want to go?

There was no questioning it.

The moment I nodded I sealed my fate forever. I knew life wouldn't be the same. Somehow, seeing Ryuichi jump out of the car with squeals of excitement, I wanted that change to happen soon. It was in that moment that I realized how in love with him I actually was.

**Okay, that's it for now. Please review; I really, really like reviews. *nervous laughter* So, thanks for reading, and I'll put the first chapter up soon!!**


	2. Home

**I'm not hesitating. While the muse is here, I'm adding another chapter. So, please and thank you for reviews!! Just so you know, I warped the story a little bit to accommodate my own ideas, so.....Enjoy. ^^**

_**Track One—Home**_

___Three years later...._

__Shuichi Shindou paced back and forth in the airport lobby as he awaited the arrival of the plane. "Where is it?? Shouldn't it be here by now?? Oh no!! It was blown up!! Reira and Sakuma-san are somewhere smeared into he ground by debris!! OH THE HORROR!!!" He had himself in tears within seconds.

Sango smacked him over the head with a tennis racket. "What part if 'discrete' is too difficult for you!!?? Nobody knows that Ryuichi Sakuma's coming back to Japan!! If they did, we would have a riot of screaming fangirls, Sakano would pass out, and Tohma would give us _the look._ You don't want to get _the look_, now do you?" Tohma's _look_ made even her, a girl as fearless as an Amazon woman, cower in terror. "Aside from those reasons, you're forgetting Mr. K. He'll get them here safe and sound if he has to fight ninjas in the process!!"

Hiro grinned brightly. "If we're luck, that is."

"OH NO!!! THEY'RE DEAD, AREN'T THEY!!??" Shuichi's life was once again thrown into turmoil.

"Quit instigating, Hiro!! He's already far enough into denial as it is!!" Sango glared at the guitarist for Bad Luck, waving her racket threateningly.

Sakano began pacing alongside Shuichi. "But what if he's right??!! If the plane did crash, then we'll get _the look_ from Mr. President anyhow!! I'll be fired for sure..."

"I wonder where they crashed...? Probably Antarctica...That's Reira's natural habitat..." As long as they weren't going to listen to her, Sango might as well fuel the fire. Her recent comment caused more flooding tears from Shuichi and Sakano.

Eiri Yuki rolled his eyes. "Why was I dragged along for this again?"

Sango looked lovingly at him. "Well, Sakano's liscence is expired, and putting Shuichi, me, or Hiro behind the wheel of a car would be comically irresponsible on your part. I highly recommend it. Anywhoo, we had you drive the van!! There'll be enough room for all of us, and you need to meet my little sister!!"

I crossed my arms, standing behind them. "_Little_ sister? In case you've forgotten, I happen to be older than you!!"

Sango spun around. "Reira!! You're back in one piece!!"

"I told you they didn't wreck..."Shuichi mumbled righteously.

Ryuichi put an arm around me. "Yep!! Here we are!! Aren't you glad to see us?"

K came up behind us, arms crossed. "Okay, the airport is clear of ninjas. We still need to be on our guard..."

"Why did you show him a ninja movie?" Hiro casually swiped some hair out of his face, a grin on his face.

"He/She made me do it!!" Ryuichi and I pointed at each other. "What? Me!? No way!! Lies!!"

I skillfully pushed Ryuichi to the side as I was tackled by Sango and Shuichi both. Three years had passed, but I knew they couldn't have changed that much. I tried to fight my way out, and the hug turned into a squabble.

"Dagger!!!" Ryuichi cried out somberly, quite crestfallen at my sudden vanishing act into the cloud of smoke. "Want me to send in Kumagoro to save you??!!" He began chewing on the top of the pink bunny's head, tears filling his vibrant eyes.

"No need." Hiro pulled me out of the cloud by the back of my shirt collar. "Let's just leave them here. Um, did I hear right? Did Ryuichi call you 'Dagger?'"

"Yeah." I dusted off my jeans a little, knocking dirt to the floor. "It's the nickname I picked up over in America. Some fangirls gave it to me when I glared at them, and it kinda stuck with Ryuichi."

"My Dagger!!" Ryu waved Kumagoro through the air happily.

"So, _Dagger_, didn't you say that you were going to help Shuichi write lyrics?" Sakano asked.

I looked at Bad Luck's manager and blinked. Lyrics? Wait. Yeah, that sounded about right. My memory had become exceedingly worse than it had been due to my time with Ryuichi. With a sheepish smile, I glanced up at the sky, my arms crossing thoughtfully behind my head.

"Oh, yeah, I did...."

"What are they about?"

"Um..." I paused. I hadn't thought that far ahead. "....Paint."

"Paint!?"

"And...donuts."

"Paint and donuts?"

"That sounds about right."

"You didn't write any, did you?"

"Nope."

"REIRA!!!"

"NINJA!!!" K very spontaneously screamed at the top of his lungs and began shooting Sakano. The manager fell to the floor, clearly very dead. K, however, did not stop shooting.

Sango left Shuichi in the cloud of smoke. She walked over to Sakano, teary-eyed. "Time to bury him...He was a good manager..." She began to smack the body with an oar. Within seconds, Ryuichi was following her example with Kumagoro.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Idiots. Complete and total idiots. Quit hitting the poor man; he's not dead!! Shuichi, get up!! You're wrestling with yourself!! K, that child is not a ninja; I believe they're called costumes. Look it up."

Yuki snatched Sango up by her ear. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you here!! I have a deadline to make, you damn brat!!"

Sakano, now bruised and bleeding, got to his feet, brushing at his scuffed coat with his hands. "Mr. Yuki is right. We shouldn't linger. People are beginning to stare at us..."

"No!! I want to win!!" Shuichi began to play tug-o-war with Yuki. Sadly, my dear sister was the rope. She screamed pleas to me of helping her.

"Sorry. Can't. Workout time." I began jumping rope.

Sango jumped onto a treadmill beside me. "You're right!!" I watched with wide eyes as she pushed the 'Dangerously Fast' button, which caused her instant tripping. I pushed the off button, and she got to her feet dizzily. "That was fun!! Look—I'm two dimensional!! Isn't that cool?"

Yuki crossed his arms, glaring at me. "So you're the reason the brat dragged me out of my house today."

"That's right. Who're you?"

"Dagger, that's Eiri Yuki!! The novelist!! I'm living with him!!" Sango shook my arm roughly, quite upset that I was unaware of this.

"I've read your books," I said, nodding a little. The reviewers were right; he was as gorgeous as they said he was. Chiseled cheeks, mesmerizing eyes...

Ryuichi glanced from me to Yuki. An inner conflict was clearly going on. I knew him enough to know when he was about to throw a tantrum. "_Dagggerrrrrr, _Kumagoro says it's time to go. _SO_ we need to go!!" He latched onto my hand and began towing me toward the door to the airport. By now, I was used to this. I smiled, letting him lead me aimlessly.

When we reached the car, Ryuichi wrapped up quickly in bubble wrap and tossed us into the backseat. Before I realized what he was doing, he was climbing behind the wheel. The van rumbled to a start.

"Ryuichi, no!! We talked about this!!! Don't you dare put this van into g--" The van was lurching to life before I could finish my sentence. I shut my eyes and prayed to God that we made it back to N-G studios in one piece...

**That's all for now, folks!! Please review, as I've asked multiple times before. Thanks a lot!!**


	3. Separation Anxiety

**Hey, look at that, I'm adding a new chapter! I figured it's better that I write this now when the muse is here and I'm all jacked up on Mountain Dew Typhoon. Thanks to those who reviewed this story, and sorry to those who have been waiting for me to update it, primarily sango-savino and kagomelovessesshy5 who have yelled at me frequently to update this. As well, I feel I need to point out once again that this is a 'Mary Sue' fic, and if you have a problem with it, click the back button now. This is _Fanfiction_. If a person can't express themselves on here, then where can they? Thanks again for bearing with me on this, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Two: Separation Anxiety**

My head never sustained so much trauma than on the way to N-G. Ryuichi drove wildly around Tokyo, his only experience of driving being in bumper cars at the carnival. He was great at the bumper cars, but I wasn't sure if he grasped the fact that the object of driving a real car was not to hit as many people as possible.

Amazingly, we were still in one piece when we got to the N-G building. Stumbling out of the van, I took note that several fire hydrants were shooting water, an entire building was on fire, a bus was overturned, and an old woman was laying unconscious in the middle of the street, yet the van was inexplicably unharmed.

K was out of the van after me, gun pointed and eyes narrowed. "I'll scout the area! Remain very still until I give the okay. If you see anyone suspicious, hit them with this." He handed me a large loaf of bread the length of my leg before turning his full attention on Sakano. "I've got my eye on you, ninja! One wrong move, and I'll shoot!" Next moment, he was covertly hiding in a bush beside us, watching Sakano with binoculars.

"Where'd Mr. K go?" Shuichi asked, looking around for him, apparently missing the bush to his immediate right.

"WHOO-HOO! That was fun!" Sango bounced out of the van, her hair going in eleven wrong directions. "I wanna go again! Please, Mommy?" She tugged at the leg of my pants imploringly. Seconds later, Shuichi was pulling at my other leg, a puppy costume on. Of course, Ryuichi had to join them, working the pity look in a way that should have been illegal.

"Pretty, pretty, please!" Ryu begged, bottom lip out.

"No!" I said as I tried to ignore the tug on my heart. "If Tohma ever found out what we just did, he'd have me fired before you could say Kumagoro!"

"Found out about what, Dagger?"

I heard an _eep!_ Escape me as I spun to find Tohma standing behind us, designer sunglasses in place. His arms were crossed, and I could detect a hint inquiry turning his lips up. My fear for the man returned, and I felt myself instantly freeze up in a block of ice. How long had he been standing there? Did he see us pull up? Demon Lord, please tell me he didn't see Ryu get out of the driver's seat!

"HI, TOHMA!" Ryu threw himself at the President. Halfway there, he decided he didn't want to tackle hug him and ended up thrusting Kumagoro in his face. "We missed you! Why didn't you go to America with us?"

"I had things to take care of here. Besides, you needed to break free of Nittle Grasper for a little bit. I hear your tour went well." Tohma smiled at him and gently pushed the pink bunny out of his face. "Welcome home, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi grinned happily. "It's great to be home! Kumagoro didn't like it in America..."

"Why is that?"

"Everything was in English," confirmed Ryu with a nod to his plushie. "Why would they do that, Tohma?"

Tohma smiled with patience that he certainly only held for his former band-mate. "I don't know."

Sango frowned while she tried to defrost me with a hairdryer. "Why's Seguchi-san wearing a coat and dark sunglasses...Is he a spy? Does he drive an unmarked vehicle? Does he wear matching socks?"

Hiro gave her a sideways glance. "Don't you?"

"Wear matching socks? Of course not. I wear two very different shades of purple everyday. If I wore the same color on both feet, one of them might feel under appreciated. I can't have that..." She shook her head at him as if he should have known this.

"Yeah, 'cause that makes sense," I muttered, shaking off the last of my ice.

"Did you have fun with Dagger while you were in America?" Tohma was asking Ryuichi. Luckily I picked up on that before Ryu glomped me, otherwise we'd be joining Granny on the sidewalk.

"Of course I had fun with her!" he exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." Tohma gave Ryu another patient smile before turning his attention on me. "From what Mr. K has told me, you did well, Miss Takahiro. Thank you for looking after Ryuichi when I couldn't."

I felt myself relax some now that he was praising me for a job well done. My nightmares sure hadn't gone this well. They normally ended with me being tied to a chair and being forced to watch Bill Nye the Science Guy until I died.

"If you need a good reference for your next job, you know who to call," continued Tohma, tugging Ryuichi away from me. "Thank you once again for your good work with Ryuichi, but this is where your job ends."

"GASP!" Ryuichi put a hand over Kumagoro's mouth, eyes widened in sheer mortification. "Her job can't end here! I'll never see her again! Can't I keep her?"

"Ryuichi, I'm sure she has things she would rather be doing than baby-sitting you..." Tohma gave me a warning glance, daring me to reject his idea.

In all honesty, I had no idea what life was like without Ryuichi anymore. I was accustomed to him. How could I just move on without even a backwards glance? I couldn't. The pang at even leaving him for a few moments was painful, but leaving him forever? Go a day without seeing his childish smile or hearing his strong voice?

"No, she doesn't," Ryu insisted. "She doesn't have a life. What are you talking about?"

Sango snickered at that. "Ha ha...Daggy-chan has no life..." It was apparent now that I would never live down Ryu's nickname for me. I was Dagger, forever to be referred to as a knife.

"This doesn't have to be decided now," said Tohma, upset at the direction that the conversation was taking. "We can talk more in the morning. For now, you need to rest."

"But where will Dagger stay?" Ryu pouted, eyes filling with tears.

"She can stay with me at Yuki's!" Sango exclaimed happily and hugged my arm.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Shuichi clung to my other arm.

"Wait, I don't remember agreeing to this." Yuki had been quiet up until now, and if there was a time for him to speak up, this was it. "I have a deadline to make! If I let her stay, you'll never shut up, meaning that I won't get any writing done!"

"Don't worry, we won't get in too much trouble," said Sango, ignoring his entire outburst. "You can be the responsible adult! If cops come to the door saying we did something involving elephants and tacos, we'll direct them to you!"

"I don't know if this is a good idea..." I mumbled, already seeing the inside of a jail cell.

"It'll be fine!" Shuichi reassured. "We won't cause that much trouble..."

Hiro chuckled. "That would be a first, Shuichi."

"Don't humor him!" I wailed, glaring at Hiro. "If you jump on his fantasy wagon, you'll never get away! I count on you to be the sane one!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, glaring. "Fine, she can stay for one night, considering I don't have a choice." He narrowed his eyes at the three of us. "If any of you damn brats bother me while I'm writing, you'll be outside with the dogs."

"Yes, sir!" cheered Sango and Shuichi, both of them wearing dog costumes now.

Ryuichi pouted and dove on me, cuddling me for what he assumed to be the last time in his life. "I'll miss you, Dagger...will you call me tonight? You know I can't get to sleep unless you tell me goodnight..." He looked so crestfallen, it broke my heart. The nagging inside me was back, and it was amplified to the power of seventy-five. Those eyes weakened me as they stole my gaze and implored me. I swallowed, not trusting my own voice.

"Yeah...I'll call you tonight, Ryuichi. Promise."

I watched him leave with Tohma. He glanced over his shoulder once as he climbed into the backseat of a limo. Tohma pulled him in, and the door was shut. Did Seguchi-san realize what I already knew? Did he know how in love with Ryuichi I had was?

It was silly of me to fall so hard for someone so unreachable to me. How could I have stopped myself? I loved him that night in the club, and my trip with him only made matters worse.

Sango was the one who brought me back to earth. "Hey, where'd Sakano go?"

I forgot he was even with us. I looked around. Sakano was nowhere in sight. Strangely enough, the bush was gone too, leaving behind only a misfit leaf and a set of binoculars.

** Oh, wow, this one was a little longer than I wanted it to be...I blame my muse. That's it for now, as you can assume. Please review. I really do like to hear what people have to say about my stuff. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
